


“This isn’t a problem you need to solve with punching.”

by doingsuper



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gike (Gun Mike), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingsuper/pseuds/doingsuper
Summary: Mike expresses his feelings. Foggy tries to de-escalate. Matt is confused.[short reaction story to Daredevil vol. 5 607 (Spoilers!)]





	“This isn’t a problem you need to solve with punching.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have A LOT of feelings about Mike Murdock! I really hope the comics acknowledge that trying to 'unwrite him' is kinda, sorta... essentially murder. And that Mike is a certified Real Boy now and is essentially just defending himself from said murder. 
> 
> Shout out to the Daredevil Discord for inspiring this with all the mike love!! Written in a couple of minutes with no beta (it was written in two parts so I've just put a line between the two parts to indicate that)

When Matt had heard the sound of his  _own_ heartbeat from Foggy’s office the wave of fear he’d felt had been indescribable.

Being there; smelling the mix of gun oil and fear sweat, hearing hearts pounding wildly, sensing the gun pointed in Foggy’s face. That was so much worse. His body taught, billy clubs in hand he began stalking towards his ‘brother.’

“Matt wait!”

He was stopped in his tracks by Foggy’s voice, sure and clear.

“Foggy he’s got a gun to your head!”

“This isn’t a problem you need to solve with punching.”

Again, Matt was thrown off by the surety of his voice in comparison to his anxious heart. He was baffled, and frustrated that Foggy had seemed to be against him when the other man had a gun to his head.

The man in question was looking between the two of them, and shifted the gun to face Daredevil.

“Don’t move alright. I just want someone to tell me what’s going on and hook me up with some cash to get the fuck out of here. So stay the fuck away asshole.”

He could feel Foggy looking at him, a pleading tone in his voice. “He’s just scared Matt, go easy on him. He thinks you’re trying to kill him.”

At that moment Matt got a sudden clarity. The frantic, anxious heartbeat he’d attributed to Foggy was in fact coming from Mike. 

\---

Mike laughs, more than a hint of bitterness in his voice. “Think? No Foggy, I KNOW he wants to kill me. Standing there not saying shit while everyone’s talking about ‘unwriting’ me or whatever the fuck.”

Matt’s baffled, brain working double time to wrap itself around the situation. “You’re not real. We just needed to know what was going on, look at options-”

He’s cut off by another bitter laugh. “Oh ‘options’ is that right  _Matty.”_ Disdain dripping from his voice, “Trying to abandon me like every other problem in your life?”

Mike steps forward, waving the gun in the air with agitated movements. Gobsmacked, Matt finds himself unable to respond before his 'brother' spirals into full blown rant.

“Do you know what that feels like? My own brother, the only family I have left, talking about me like I’m just a nuisance? Not even a person, just a thing to be dumped aside and forgotten? Punching me out because he won’t share his precious little memories of dad?”

There’s genuine hurt in the constructs voice.

“Well guess what. I  _am_ real and you’re not getting rid of me. But I’m getting out of here.” Mike lowers his gun, “Just give me what I need, get out of my way and you can go back to being an only child.”


End file.
